A Mage of the Circle
Apprentice mages who survive their Harrowing become full members of the Circle of Magi. Background You have successfully completed your Harrowing. You wake up in bed the next morning to find your friend Jowan hovering over you. He's clearly concerned that he hasn't yet been called for his own Harrowing, but he tells you that First Enchanter Irving wants to see you and you'd better not keep him waiting. Walkthrough Apprentice Quarters Your goal is to make your way to the centre of the map and up to the Senior Mage Quarters on the second floor. There's nothing else that you need to do in the Apprentice Quarters, but you may want to explore a little. *''If you are a female mage:'' Immediately after Jowan leaves, you can hear two female apprentices talking. Apparently, Cullen has already been gossiping about your Harrowing. One or two of the apprentices around this floor may have a bit of gossip about him. *Talking and listening to other apprentices on this floor yields bits and pieces of background information and rumour. For example, you can hear that you're not the only one to notice that Jowan is acting oddly, that an apprentice has opted for Tranquility in preference to undergoing the Harrowing and that there are rumours flying about that an apprentice has been dabbling in blood magic. *In your dormitory, you can find a Chest and a Vanity with some random loot. *If you turn left out of your dormitory you can creep up to a couple of templars guarding a big door and hear them gossiping about an apprentice who's going to be sent for ... something. If you talk to Templar Bran he will tell you that you are not allowed out of the Tower. There's also a Vase in this area with some random loot. *Turn back past your dormitory and pop into the next one for some more gossip and another Chest and Vanity with random loot. *Carry on past the door to the Basement - there's nothing down there but a locked door - picking up random loot from the Cabinet and Shelves that you pass. *In the Classrooms area, you can find a Book containing the Codex entry: The Fade. *In the central area, find the Book containing the Codex entry: Mana and the Use of Magic, then take the exit up to the second floor. Senior Mage Quarters Your destination is Irving's Study at the bottom of the map and again, whilst there's nothing else you need to do, you may want to take a bit of time to hear the gossip (about rumours of a new Blight, an army gathering in Ostagar and a visiting Grey Warden among other things) and collect some Codex entries. *Talk to Owain to find out a little about the stockroom he keeps and about Tranquil mages. *Take the south-east exit from the central area into the Library. Senior Enchanter Sweeney is browsing the shelves nearby (he has nothing much to say now, but you may want to remember him for later). *At the southern end of the library you can find Bookcases that yield the Hierarchy of the Circle, The Four Schools of Magic: Creation and The Four Schools of Magic: Primal codex entries. There's also a mysteriously empty bookcase. *You can talk to Eadric a bit about the role of elves in Fereldan society, or, if you're an elf, the lost glory of your race. *At the northern end of the library, you can eavesdrop on Senior Enchanter Torrin and Niall discussing Tower politics and factions. Talk to Senior Enchanter Torrin to find out more about the different factions and obtain the The Fraternity of Enchanters codex entry. Niall will talk to you a bit about apostates. *Nearby, there are Bookcases containing the The Four Schools of Magic: Spirit, The Four Schools of Magic: Entropy and History of the Circle codex entries. *Next door to the library are the Guest Quarters, which an elderly mage is getting ready for a visiting Grey Warden called Duncan. The mage will tell you how he nearly became a Grey Warden himself back in the day, and how he still regrets missing the opportunity. This room contains an Armoire with some random loot. *The next room along is the Mage Dorm. In the second cubicle along is a mage who will explain that these are to be your new quarters. A Chest and an Armoire contain some random loot. *Further along the corridor you can find Cullen, who seems a bit nervous. He will tell you that, if you had failed your Harrowing, he would have been the one to strike the killing blow. If you are a female mage and ask Cullen if he would really have struck the blow and then suggest you continue the discussion elsewhere, you can send the poor boy running for the hills (alternatively, you can say you don't want to distract him from his duties, after which he will babble a bit then say you can talk to him any time). *In the next room along, there is an Armoire and a Bookcase with some random loot and a Book that will yield the The Cardinal Rules of Magic codex entry. *The next room along is the Laboratory, overseen by Senior Enchanter Leorah. She will hurry you along to Irving, and one of the other mages in the room will complain that she's been rather testy lately. Also in this room are a Storage Cabinet containing some crafting materials, a locked door to the storage area (ignore this for now) and some Books that will yield the Maleficarum codex entry. *Next door is the Chapel, where you can speak with Keili, an apprentice mage clearly not comfortable in her own skin, and see an acolyte called Lily. There are a number of codex entries to be picked up here: The Rite of Annulment (Book), The Founding of the Chantry (Altar), Andraste: Bride of the Maker (The Prophet Andraste - on the lectern), The Chant of Light: The Blight and The Maker (Bookcases). *At the very end of the corridor is a templar guarding the stairs up to the next level, which apparently is off-limits until dinner time. *Enter Irving's office and witness the tail-end of an argument between him and Knight-Commander Greagoir. Duncan will notice your arrival and interrupt them, at which point Greagoir will leave. Duncan will mention that the kingdom needs the mages' help to fight the darkspawn, and that there may be another Blight, but Irving forestalls him to welcome you formally into the circle and present you with your mage robes, staff and a Ring of Study. You will also receive Duncan's codex entry and updates to Irving's and Greagoir's entries. *Irving will ask you to escort Duncan back to his quarters which you can do either with good grace or under protest. Before leaving Irving's office, you can sneak a peek at the Pile of Books on the bench on the back wall to pick up the Blood Magic: The Forbidden School codex entry. *On the way back to the guest quarters to the east of the map (or once you're there), you can talk to Duncan about the darkspawn attacks (and receive the Darkspawn codex entry) and ask about the argument between Greagoir and Irving. *Once you reach the guest quarters, you will receive the Grey Wardens codex entry and the quest will be marked as complete in your journal. You can still talk to Duncan a bit further, and ask him about the Grey Wardens, darkspawn, blood magic and the Tranquil. Characters *Jowan *Templar Bran *Senior Enchanter Sweeney *Eadric *Senior Enchanter Torrin *Niall *Cullen *Senior Enchanter Leorah *Keili *Lily *First Enchanter Irving *Knight-Commander Greagoir *Duncan *Various mages, apprentices, templars and tranquils Rewards *Mage Robes *Magic Staff (Tier 1) *Ring of Study *Codex entry: The Fade *Codex entry: Mana and the Use of Magic *Codex entry: Hierarchy of the Circle *Codex entry: The Four Schools of Magic: Creation *Codex entry: The Four Schools of Magic: Primal *Codex entry: The Four Schools of Magic: Spirit *Codex entry: The Four Schools of Magic: Entropy *Codex entry: History of the Circle *Codex entry: The Fraternity of Enchanters *Codex entry: The Cardinal Rules of Magic *Codex entry: Maleficarum *Codex entry: The Rite of Annulment *Codex entry: The Founding of the Chantry *Codex entry: Andraste: Bride of the Maker *Codex entry: The Chant of Light: The Blight *Codex entry: The Maker *Codex entry: Duncan *Codex entry: Blood Magic: The Forbidden School *Codex entry: Darkspawn *Codex entry: The Grey Wardens Result Once the quest is complete and you're done questioning him, leave Duncan in the guest quarters to find Jowan lurking in the corridor. He wants to talk to you: this is the start of the next and final quest in the Mage Origin story, Bound in Blood and Magic. See Also *Circle of Magi *Mage *Mage Origin Category:Walkthroughs Category:Dragon Age: Origins